Sneaking In
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Draco sneaks Harry into his dormitory. Read and find out what happens (I suck at summary's but check it out)


Sneaking In

Pairing: Harry/Draco

A/N: AU as in their is no dark lord. Not sure which year this is set in but they are still in school. Also this is only my second HP story so please forgive any errors. As always I would like no flames please

=====HP=====

Summary: A one shot in which Draco sneaks Harry into the Slytherin common room and into his dormitory.

The grey sky loomed with the threat of snow as Harry Potter made his way through the cold and dark corridors of Hogwarts castle to meet up with his boyfriend Draco Malfoy. His wand Illuminated the way as he made his way to the entrance of the slytherin common room where Draco was to be waiting for him the castle was eerily dark as the moon was hidden behind the thick dark clouds. He and Draco had been secretly dating for months and were always trying to find secret places and times in their busy schedules for a good snogging. Finally at the entrance to the dungeons he laid eyes on his boyfriend in nothing but a slytherin green silk robe the castle was freezing cold and harry was dressed in warm brown pants a red sweater knitted for him by Ron's charming mother.

"Evening Draco, How are you not freezing from the cold?"

"Harry love you will find we slytherins run very hot blooded" Draco said with a salacious smile dripping with deviousness. Harry gulped nervously. He and Draco had fooled around on many separate occasions but had never went all the way and since starting the new year at hogwarts have found no time in between their hectic schedules to be alone. With no prying eyes spying on them Harry quickly embraced Draco and took his lips in a gentle but heated kiss. His hands felt up Draco's silken clad body and then finally managed to pull him in close, as his hands slithered down Draco's back to find his ass when Harry reached his destination he gave a gentle squeeze of Draco's perfect butt. Draco involuntarily bucked forward against Harry's leg. Harry and Draco had never broken the contact of their lips but finally needed air and both reluctantly released the other.

"Let's go. I cain't wait any longer." Draco turned to the wall and said.

"Pure-blood" The wall opened and revealed a long corridor Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him through the passageway soon and elaborate room opened up before them decorated with green lamps hanging from the ceiling by chains. Green tapestries adorned the walls while a huge fire was roaring in the grand hearth with the picture of a snake carved into the stone mantle Big long comfortable looking couches were also in the spacious room. Outside you could hear the gentle splashing of the black lake against the walls. Harry didn't have enough time to take it all in because soon he was being pulled by Draco down a hallway. Draco led him into a dark room for a few moments Harry could see nothing. He heard some rushed shuffling and then something that sounded like Draco hitting a chair it was confirmed when he heard Draco mutter an

"Oww! Shit!" under his breath. Soon the space was gently illuminated with the same lamps as in the common room. Draco took his wand over to the fireplace and muttered "Incendio" and a fire roared to life in the hearth. The room was quite large for a dormitory only housing one student. Harry assumed he had the lone room because of who he was but said nothing. The bed was a large canopy bed four large ornately carved black posts rose from the floor the canopy was slytherin green. The silk sheets were the same color of green as the canopy and the pillowcases that covered the pillows were sleek black also silk and almost blended into the ornately carved backboard of the bed that was also black. The room was really nice and had a soft warm glow despite the cold.

"There now the mood is set"

"I can not believe you managed to sneak me in here. I was sure we would get caught."

"It's done and now we can finally have some peace and quiet together."

"Finally!" Harry said exhaling a sigh of relief. Draco again had a devious smile on his face and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Draco what are you doing?"

"Dont move"

"Draco!"

"Diffindo" Draco muttered and soon Harry's clothes fell to the floor in shreds.

"Draco what the hell I could have undressed myself and Ron's mother knitted me that shirt."

"It would have taken too long besides they can be repaired"

"But"

"Stop pouting. Now come over here and let me make it up to you."

Harry gave a small smile and moved to where Draco was standing. He smiled as he took the sash tie of the robe and undid the knot the robe opened revealing Draco's pale body clad in only a pair of black silk briefs.

They embraced and quickly moved to the bed. The bed was extremely comfortable as harry thought it would be. Under the covers Draco quickly took control and was on top of Harry kissing and nipping at every inch of skin he could see he latched onto Harry's neck and began kissing and sucking as hard as he could until a mark had appeared on his neck. Draco looked at Harry and smiled that devious smile again and Harry quickly turned the tides and now was on top of Draco.

"You know what that smile does to me?" He said as he began to kiss Draco's soft lips he looked over Draco's body as pale as alabaster and his light pink nipples. He smirked and kissed Draco's lips one final time before he kissed a gentile trail down his chest to his deliciously pink nipples he kissed one of the soft buds gently lapping at it before giving it a soft nip before it stood completely erect doing the same to the other he heard Draco moan and then resumed moving closer to the grand prize. Draco continued to moan the lower Harry went.

"Harry" Draco let out in a breathy moan. He smiled to himself as he placed a light kiss to Draco's navel before he reached the trail of white blonde hair leading down into his briefs he kissed his navel again and trailed the tip of his tongue down the small trail of hair till he reached the top of his briefs Harry pulled Draco's briefs off and threw them to the floor and smiled as he saw Draco's cock for the first time it was about 6 inches cut and as beautifully pale as the rest of him the head was pulsing gently and leaking precum. Harry smiled to himself and inhaled the deeply masculine scent of Draco. Harry gently took Draco in his hands and began to massage gently up and down creating a nice rhythm Draco was now a quivering mess beneath Harry's expert hands.

"M..M..Mouth please Harry."

"Anything for you love." Harry smiled and took Draco into his mouth the salty taste of Draco's precum filled Harry with a ravenous hunger to taste every part of this man he loved so much that was writhing beneath his mouth. He sucked up and down before going down completely taking Draco completely into his mouth.

"Ohhhhh" Draco moaned as Harry continued he licked the shaft up and down before sucking on just the head.

"Harry, stop...gonna cum." Harry kissed Draco's inner thigh before sitting up. Harry parted Draco's legs and gently kissed the inside of his leg before he began to lick at his hole gently prodding his tongue in and out Draco slowly began to open Harry shoved his tongue deep into Draco. He continued this for a while before finally coming up to meet Draco's face completely hazed over with lust. Harry realized her was still in his underwear got up and pulled the black boxer briefs down to the floor. Draco saw Harry's cock for the first time 6 inches long same as him and cut as well but very thick. Harry got back onto the bed and under the covers laying on top of Draco. They engaged in a passionate kiss before Harry looked deeply into Draco's grey eyes and saw only love and intense lust.

"Ready love?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Draco responded. Harry took his lips in another kiss before the head of his cock gently prodded Draco's hole before gently sliding in inch by inch Harry went in until he was sheathed completely inside. The heat inside Draco was intense and Harry had to move he pulled back before gently pushing back in and then starting a slow but steady rhythm before going faster pretty soon skin was slapping against skin as Harry continued his ruthless assalt on Draco.

====HP====

The only sound in the room was skin slapping skin as Harry continued to fuck Draco as hard as he possibly could sweat was Dripping off of both of the boys as their slick bodies were moving in perfect unison until Harry movements became more erratic.

"Draco...Oh Merlin Draco...I'm gonna cum.. Oohhhhh fuck!" Harry yelled as he suddenly began to shoot inside Draco at the same time Draco began to release his load between their bodies. Harry pulled himself from Draco and flopped onto his side. The air was buzzing with electricity and Harry felt like his skin was crawling. As Draco laid his head on his chest. As if reading Harry's mind Draco said.

"I feel it too. The electricity in the air the crawling skin sensation it's just our magic combining with each other. It happens when wizards and wizards or whatever the case may be make love for the first time and are compatible together. It's kinda like muggle soul mates only much much deeper.

"I see."

"I don't wanna hide anymore I wanna come out and tell everyone we are together. The hell with what everyone else says.."

"I want to too"

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco"

The End

====HP====

Well there it is my second Harry potter fic I hope you all like it. As always I would like no flames. Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated.


End file.
